Created while listening to Green Day
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: RATED CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT! songfic. i dont no why i made it. itz about kai. 2nd chaptersong up. warning: the second one i might redo, its so weird
1. Tales of Another Broken Home

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, RUSSIA, OR THE SONG 'TALES OF ANOTHER BROKEN HOME' BY GREEN DAY. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS SONGFIC. 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

To live 

Silently, I closed the door behind me, hoping no one would hear.

And not to breathe 

"Where are you going?"

_**Is to die**_

"I need to go somewhere. I'll be back later"

In tragedy 

I knew he didn't buy it, but I didn't care. I was getting out of here no matter what they did.

To run 

I turned my back on the dojo and walked into the street.

_**To run away**_

I dodged the people as I made my way toward a cab.

_**To find**_

"Take me to the airport."

_**What to believe**_

"Very well, very well." Replied the driver. "Will there be anyone else?

_**And I**_

"No. Just me."

_**Leave behind**_

The car pulled onto the highway and made for the airport.

_**This hurricane of fucking lies**_

I was glad to be on my way. I was glad to be away from these people who would just as easily sell me out as to meet me.

_**I lost**_

Where I would go I didn't know either. Just not here.

_**My faith to this**_

Russia was out of the question. Maybe America?

_**This town**_

I arrived at the airport. After I had gone through customs and stuff, I waited in the seating area for my plane.

_**That don't exist**_

"THERE HE IS!"

_**So I run**_

Damn. I didn't think they would wake up that fast. Behind them, several security guards were chasing after them.

_**I run away**_

"Why are you leaving! Come back!"

_**To the light**_

I got up and headed for the bridge that connected to the plane.

_**Of masochists**_

I could feel them staring at me furiously. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

_**And I**_

I could hear someone break loose from the security guard's grasp. They came flying toward me. I gritted my teeth. _WHAT DO THEY WANT!_

_**Leave behind**_

Someone grabbed my arm. "Why are you leaving!" It was Tyson.

_**This hurricane of fucking lies**_

He must have inspired the rest of my former team, because they did the same, but instead of grabbing my arm they tackled me.

_**And I**_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. "Why do you want me to stay around! So you can succeed in killing me!"

_**Walked this line**_

Rei pinned me to the wall. "Be reasonable! You know that wasn't our fault!"

_**A million and one fucking times**_

Now I was royally pissed. I knew they had done it on purpose. They had tipped off my opponents to where I would be so they could ambush me every five seconds wherever I went. I was sick of their 'accidents'. So I did really the only thing I could do. I punched the neko- jin in the face and boarded the plane.   
**But not this time**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

( whats a masochist? I have no clue what it is, it was just part of the song, I didnt no what to replace it with…)

that was weird…but then, everything I write is…

meh.review.


	2. an

TO MAH REVEWERS!

Walkinshadow- yah I mite make more green day based fanfics, im not sure… ty for the masochist info. A neko-jin is someone who is like human but looks like an animal (I think) you no how rei looks like a cat? Well yeah….

Scarlet Witch 41- lol I will get everyone to read my fic by mistake! Mwahahaha. Im continuing, but its sorda hard to find the next song for it… I was thinking death of st jimmy, but then no one knows who saint jimmy IS if they didn't hea the song of st jimmy… -

A/n- if you see me refer to green day as Irish- Canadians or canirishans, it means Irish and Canadian. reflectswell it started when I thought green day was irish... My friend told me they were Canadian. CANIRISH!

If anyone reviewed after this a/n, I will mention ya in the next chappie.


	3. Holiday

To chocolateluvr- neko jin means half human half animal person, or someone who looks like an animal. I think. The previous song was called Tales of Another Broken Home, by Green Day.

K well heres the next chapter. This song is called "Holiday" by green day.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Hear the sound of the falling rain**

Russia. I hated it. Sure it was where I lived and all, but I still hated it. Freezing rain was pouring down everywhere, making this country even more depressing.

**Comin down like an Armageddon flame**

I saw a small squad of men in uniform march across the street. Curiously, my gaze followed them. This wasn't unusual, but it wasn't exactly commonplace either.

**The shame**

They all wore the same expressionless faces. I saw that they didn't have any tags or any identification, but numbers sewn into their sleeves.

**The ones who died without a name**

As I passed an alley, I heard an enormous uproar that was so loud I almost jumped back.

**Hear the dogs howling out of key**

The marching men stopped, turned as one, and yelled to a man who evidently owned dogs in Russian something about 'disturbing the peace'. More like disturbing the depression.

**To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"**

The man made a small nod and hustled the dogs into a pen.

**And bleed**

With a barked command from the squad's leader, the men all turned and continued their invisible path.

**The company lost the war today**

I went with them as they made their small procession. A scrawny paperboy came running up to me and tried pointing to something in a headline. I passed him and followed the men.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday**

The boy followed me, but he tripped and crashed into me, sending me flying into a few dustbins. Two men poked their head out of a window in the building above us and yelled at us in Russian. I glared at the boy, and as I got up to look for the small army, I realized they were looking at me. _Shit,_ I thought.

**Hear the drum poundin out of time**

I brushed myself off, barked at the boy to be more careful (in Russian), and walked along the sidewalk as if nothing had happened.

**Another protester has crossed the line**

As I rounded the corner, I met the abbey. I was shocked. It wasn't the building itself that surprised me, but the fight that was happening in front of it. Several people were holding each other back while officers were trying to make them stop. In all, there was about seventy people, all of them swinging fists.

**To find**

**The money's on the other side**

A man, about 30 years old, came running up to me and spoke to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the fight.

**Can I get another amen?**

I yelled at him furiously in Russian, but to no avail. Then someone took a swing at me and hit my face. Enraged, I ripped my arm out of his grasp and attacked my attacker.

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men**

My fight continued into the center of the battle, when suddenly I fell over into a clearing where three people were taking on a boy.

**A gag**

It was Tyson, Max, and Rei duking it out with Tala. This was not good.

**A plastic bag on a monument**

Tyson spotted me and left the fight. He ran over and started yelling at me so fast that I almost couldn't understand him. I was already on my feet when I saw them, but I was soon knocked off balance when a person hit me, flying through the air, shrieking furiously.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday**

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKIN LEAVE US LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TYSON THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD GO TO RUSSIA AND WE WERE LED TO HERE AND THEN THAT DAMN REDHEAD SAW US AND RAISED SOME SORT OF ALARM AND NOW WE ARE TAKING ON THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN ABBEY AND THE RUSSIAN COPS!" Hilary was screaming in my ear. I pushed her away from me, ran at Tala, and tackled him. He swore in Russian as he hit the ground and kicked my legs. We began to fight.

**-the representative of california has the floor-**

Unfortunately Rei and Max were stronger than I thought, because they pulled me off him and started to yank me toward the edge of the mob. I pulled free and ran at Tala again.

**zieg heil to the president gasman**

This time it was one of those Russian squad-people who stopped me. I growled in frustration and began letting off streams of swears in my language. The cop, who was holding me back, shocked me with this little black box. I swore louder than before and clutched my side. Tala, who was not being restrained, saw his opportunity and lunged at me.

**bombs away is your PUNISHMENT**

Now it was Rei's turn to swear. He nailed Tala and began letting of some curses in a Chinese-English inferno. I would have thought it funny, but when it's raining freezing cold water, your stuck in the middle of a fighting mob, you've been shocked, and your current opponent is almost everyone, you really find it hard to laugh.

**pulverize the EIFFEL TOWERS**

Tyson, who obviously had a sudden realization, came charging towards me and tackled me. I wish this mob could have picked grass to fight on, not gravel. A steady flow of swears in Japanese, Russian, and English streamed out of both teen's mouths as they attacked each other.

**who criticize your GOVERNMENT**

"YOU BASTARD YOU ACCUSE US OF SOME RANDOM ACT LEAVE US AND PUNCH REI!IM GONNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU!"

**BANG BANG goes the broken glass and**

When both our faces were bleeding, from each other's hits along with random people who decided to lay one on us, glass shattered as the sound of a shot rang through the air. Everyone stopped. They gazed up at the top floor of the abbey, in the center window. Standing there was Tala, sniper in hand.

**Kill all the fags that DON'T AGREE**

How he got up there I don't know, but I know Rei had followed him, because I soon saw them go back to fighting in the window. Everyone, even the soldiers, stopped and stared. I heard more glass break, then I saw Tala go back to taking aim on the mob. It didn't take long for me to realize he was pointing the weapon at me. I swore, the gun fired, I jumped to the left, an small explosion erupted from where I stood, fire began to crackle where the explosion was, I swore again, realized I was running out of swears, and then the entire crowd screamed in unison.

**Trials by fire, setting fire**

Max swore. The cop who had restrained me swore. From way up in the window, I could hear Rei scream, "GO TO HELL, YOU DAMNED MOTHER FU-

**Is not a way that's MEANT FOR ME**

Then they both went through what was left of the window.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

The entire mob gasped and watch their fall.

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives 

Then I heard a thud as they both fell into the bushes below them. I didn't even get to say anything, because I got another shock, this time to my head, and I fell unconscious.

THIS IS OUR LIVES ON HOLIDAY 

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

This is the weirdest one EVER, most of it don't even relate to the song. I might redo it…

REVIEW!


	4. nooo

please read chapter five of my story truth or dare to find out what happened as to my updating...


End file.
